Sappy Pine Pals
''Sapp''y ''Pine Pals ''is a Happy Tree Friends Spin-off series created by ThatOneNeighbor, with the main character being Denji. About Sappy Pine PalsCategory:Articles in need of images Sappy Pine Pals Is a spin-off series created by ThatOneNeighbor that will Include fanon and crossover characters as It's entire cast, only using cannon characters as a joke or In an ironic way, from time to time a crossover episode will be made. The show will take place in Sappy Pines, a small town where everyone comes back to life due to a curse laid upon It many years before the main 'story' Episodes Season 1 *Gotta Go Last! Parts 1 and 2- TON's Comeback *Lock Star- Revengeful Bully *Dance Dance Resolution- Rave needs to dance less *Sucky Me...- Braidy gets bad luck *Whine Me?- A babysitting job gone wrong *Hip Hip Hoo-Ray- Gojippah has a successful invention, but will it last? *It's Dangerous To Go Alone- Some Zelda crossovers help Sapphire when she gets lost in the woods *Lima Leans- Fitness, YAY!!! *You Are Now Alone- Jumpers has a series of flashbacks of when she left Dongo behind *Mad Father- Rave and Muk are adopted *Le Poet On The Line- Francis has to admit he's not from France Season 2 *And Many Snore- Braidy sleeps through some of Shego's B-day party *Olaf A Lot- The kids try to reenact Frozen, but laugh too much to get much done *Aquamad- An aqua charecter gets mad at pollution, and seeks Baxter for help *Winged Wonders- Buzzkill and Denji get a DNA test to see if they're related *Beuty and the Beastboy- RavenxBeastboy Crossover * Lets Know!- A Music Video with the Fan song, 'Gojippah The Teachah' * Adventure Thyme- Finn and Jake try their hands in cooking to take their minds lf fighting for a while * What Is Above?- Sapphire tries to fly by taking Gojippah's jetpack * You're Too Glow!- A character fall in the glow band factory on a boring feild trip... into the glowing chemicals! * Cumulo-Nitwits- Rave opens a cloud watchers club * Love Me Snot- A snotty, nerdy kid tries to kidnap his crush Season 3 * Metal Heart- The story lf how a girl falls in love... With a robot! * Chill Fill- A character takes a break from soda and goes to the water park. Too bad its a hot summers day... * Hey, Squirrel- A rodent sleepover! Wait... why are they messing with that boy? * I'm So Picky- A fancy character needs to stop being so spoiled! * Egyptian Tre-sure- Jade thinks she found Egyptian tresure, and not she's being chased! What'll happen when it turns out to be fake? * Kids Bop 752- A parody commercial * Dentally Challenged- Brush Your Teeth, Dummy! * The Tables Are Turned- Who Is The Best DJ In Sappy Pines? * Ani-may- Anime Refrences Galor! * Videya Gaimes- VG Refrences * Happy Hue Years- Denji can't stop obsessing about the colors in a new years eve party * I Don't Get It- Why is he kidnapping us again? Season 4 * Gimmie A/C!- It's a hot day, but the principal forgot to pay the bills. The kids are to young to understand and are willing to rebel! *Witch, Please!- A girl is mistaken for a witch and has to follow some people. They thing she's trying to kill them, but she's just trying to convince them she's not! *Bird Is dA Word- Angry Birds fans rebal against dA for banning AB fanart, like 4chan and MLP. (Not A Hate Episode ^^) *My Little Buddies- A tough boy is converted to bronyhood, but he won't tell anyone. He soon halucinates about them living with him and even thinks he's a pony! (Again, Just A Joke) *Dis-Go!- Rave is banned from the club after she causes the disco to roll away. *Oh My Quad- Raven and Beast Boy come back and show of in front of health obsessed characters *Forward This E-Wail- A girl tries to get attention by sending troll mail to people and actually goes after them when they don't pass it on. Cama-Millionaire- A tea maker gets millions when their tea helps people relax *The Parodox Parts 1 and 2- A crossover character gets curious about how the characters come back to life and kills Sapphire in order to preserve her organs and other body parts. This causes a parodox. Pictures And Other Media Our Firt Date.png|DenjixPekeroné Poster Untitled138-2.png|A Random Poster Untitled188.png|A Galaxy Pop Is Seen In The Corner Untitled18.png|Fire! Characters *ThatOneNeighbor01's Characters *Brisle the wolf Category:Spinoffs